Face to face
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Ok, so Ken plans to destroy the Digidestined once and for all, but there is something that he has to do first...


Okay, another sequel, this time of "Stranger in the dark", at the request of Rose Silverstein. Enjoy, and Rose, sorry it took me so long. Hope you won't be disappointed.   
  
For those of you who did not have a chance to read "Stranger", worry not, just read on and you'll understand what's going on. this fic is Miyaken and based on not one, but two songs - "5ive" 's "Don't wonna let you go" and "Backstreet Boys" 's "As long as you love me." (Well yeah, I like boy band music, kill me already! ^_^) I don't own either of them, nor do I own Digimon. Btw, do i really have to say that all the time?  
  
Anyway, read and enjoy. Any reviews are welcomed.  
  
God bless!  
  
FACE TO FACE  
  
So here they were. He was reported when they appeared in the Digital world for the first time, but didn't get the chance to see them then. Now they've returned.  
  
Intruders.  
  
They boy's eyes behind his blue shades narrowed into slits, hands tightened into fists and viciously slammed the arms of the spinning chair he was sitting in. His lips slightly parted and he let out a hiss, quiet, yet filled with venom.  
  
"No way I'll let you come in here and hang around like it's your backyard. No way."  
  
Intruders.  
  
Here they were, walking down the hillside, looking around with curiousity, never knowing they themselves were being watched. Leading the way was the kid around fourteen, his age. The boy knew him. Motomiya Daisuke or just Davis. Played against him in their schools' soccer matches. Wild, unruly hair, dressed in jacket with the stupid fur collar and has those stupid googles on his head. And chattering away without stopping. Look into the dictionary and you'll find his pic next to the word "stupid". Ah, and his digimon, that Veemon or whatever he called himself was not better. Two gits.  
  
Following him, a small boy, no older than nine. He studied this one closely. Quiet,serious and minding his own business. Definitely an odd chap. Have to keep an eye on him, he told himself. But then, what for? They will not have enough time to cause any harm anyway.  
  
Next... Ah, yes. Freakin' sweethearts. That pretty boy and his wide eyed girlfriend. Yagami Hikari and Takaishi "I'm so cute I should be in a boy band" Takeru. He knew them, too.   
  
Walking behind the others was...  
  
The boy blinked and leaned closer to the screen.  
  
"No..." he whispered. His mouth went dry, gloved fingers squeezed the chair's arms. " Miyako... No..."  
  
He knew the girl. It was about half a year ago when she got caught on a empty night street by three drunken bullies and he just happened to be passing by... He broke one of the attackers' wrist and knocked the other uncouncious before the third one wisely chose to take his leave instead of trying to fight and sharing his buddies' fate.   
  
Miyako did not know who her savior was, neither was she able to see his face, since that night he was wearing a hooded sports jacket, but he remembered her well. Too well, maybe, because since then he had problems to get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. He'd constantly tell himself he WOULDN'T like to meet her again and that he never really cared about her anyway, but deep down he knew he was lying.  
  
And now he realised she was one of them.  
  
"Damn!!!"  
  
The boy leapt out of the chair and started circling around the big, dark chamber, lightened by a few dozens of computer screens. Eventualy he stopped, breathing heavily, with his fists still clenched , glanced at the big screen again and let out a yell of fury.  
  
"Silly girl... Stupid girl! Why, why, why?!!!"  
  
Once again, he started pacing back and forth, mostly reminding of a caged tiger, before...  
  
"Ouch! Beg your pardon, your Highness, you've just stepped on me..."  
  
"Wormmon!.. Get out of my face!!!" The boy raised his foot to kick a small insect digimon writhing in pain on the floor. Wormmon barely escaped the blow and babbled in weak,timid voice:  
  
"I apologize a thousand times... I just wanted to inform you that Terromon has just been brought into the dungeon. We are going to unleash him on the intruders now, as you have ordered."  
  
"No!" all of a sudden the boy turned pale and his eyes widened with fear. "Don't do it, Wormmon! Not now!"  
  
"But your Highness, you've ordered...."  
  
"I've changed my mind," he turned away from Wormmon and walked back to the big screen. Leaning on the control board, he watched the Digidestined settle down on the meadow and enjoy their snacks, chatting and laughing.  
  
"May I point your attention, your Highness, this is the perfect opportunity to strike." said Wormmon politely behind his back." It's only the second time they're here. They don't know they're being watched, they don't know what to expect... we can catch them by surprise and destroy them once and for all. And you know Terromon is extremely hard to handle. You know he can not exist without killing. He's chained and caged now, but he's growing angrier by the minute and the guards are having real trouble keeping him under control."  
  
"What makes you think I care?!" the boy snapped. "Are you deaf? I told you not to do anything now. The circumstances have changed and I need to think of a whole new plan of attack."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Go now. I will call you back when I need you. Go!"  
  
"Yes, your Highness..." whispered Wormmon, disappearing in the darkness of the chamber.  
  
For a last couple of days Miyako was feeling... strange. As in uncomfortable. The girl knew she was being paranoid, but she could've sweared there was someone or something constantly watching her. Not that the girl managed to spot anything suspicious, like black van parked in front of her house, or a car following her around. Neither there were any signs of cameras or bugs planted in Inoue's apartment and store. Nothing like that. Still, whenever Miyako went, she couldn't get rid of this weird feeling...  
  
I've got this feeling, could that be that someone's watching over me?  
  
Tell me who you are.  
  
I close my eyes and count from nine to try and find a piece of mind  
  
'Cause it's gone too far...  
  
That night they've decided to take a time off from their grueling schedule, and, instead of going to the Digital world to inquire it further (so far, there were no tracks of an evil Kaizer that was threatenig this alternative reality; the Digidestined did not even know what he, she or it might look like), just let their hair loose and enjoy a few hours in a discotheque. Daisuke, Miyako, Hikari and Takeru had a little hard time talking Iori into tagging along (he insisted he had a kendo workout and that pop music was not his cup of tea, anyway), but in the end he agreed to join. Their Digimon were also taking a night off, but since the kids could not bring their little partners to the club , they had no choice but to leave them at homes.  
  
When Miyako arrived to the club, Daisuke and Iori were already there, sitting on a bench near the enterance. They younger boy spotted her first and waved, smiling.  
  
"Yoley!", Daisuke shouted happily, getting off the bench and approaching. " HI! Hey, where's Kari? I though she'd be coming with you!"  
  
The girl grinned. Daisuke was quite annoying at times, yet so childish and goofy she could never really get angry at him.  
  
"Kari' phoned me a few minutes back, she's at TK's place, they'll be here soon."  
  
" What? Him? With my girl? DAMN!!!"   
  
"Are you OK?"   
  
It was Iori, who tapped her on the shoulder and tried to look her in the face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look scared," the boy said. "Anything wrong happened?"  
  
Miyako widened his eyes and said in husky whisper, "I see dead people..."   
  
Iori cocked his head to the side and looked at her sideways. Miyako laughed and petted his hair.  
  
" What can already happen? Everything's fine, Cody, relax!"  
  
How did he know, she thought to herself,I've tried to act normaly, yet Cody exposed me right away. But how am I supposed to tell them...  
  
How was she supposed to tell her friends about this feeling of being constantly watched, a feeling which soon grew into fear? They'd probably laugh at her and paint her as some wacko. She herself thought she was a wacko... untill tonight. On her way to the discotheque Miyako have finally noticed her stalker. A small,slim silhouhette, lurking in the shadows behind her back, it would disappear the moment Miyako would turn around to glance behind. Still, she managed to spot it with the corner of an eye. But was it real or was it just a product of her imagination, born out of fear?  
  
You see our faces every time you turn your head around;  
  
We'll be watching even when you turn the lights out;  
  
We will always be around, no matter where you are...  
  
Don't wonna let you go, we just wonna tell you,  
  
Just wonna let you know that we'll stay around.  
  
So what else can you do, you've said all you had to.   
  
We're coming after you, so don't make a sound...  
  
Don't wonna let you go.  
  
"Hi, guys"  
  
"Hey, Cody! Davis! Yoley, what's up?"  
  
Deep in her thoughts, Miyako did not noticeTakeru and Hikari arriving.  
  
"Ah... hi,"  
  
"Hi, Kari, TK."  
  
Daisuke beamed.  
  
"Kari!" he yelled, grabbing a girl and giving her a big hug. Takeru sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky. Hikari giggled.  
  
"Hi, Davis, I know you're glad to see me, but you better let me go before I get strangled to death."  
  
"Ah... Sure, sorry... Hey, TJ! Whassup, man?!"  
  
Takeru smiled a small, polite smile.  
  
"That's TK, Davis."  
  
"Yeah, right, sorry. Gimme a five, TO!"  
  
"TK."  
  
"Ah, sure. So listen, TL..."  
  
The blond shook his head in despair.  
  
"Just call me Takeru, fine?"  
  
"Damn! You have to ruin all the fun!" indignanted Daisuke exclaimed and everyone laughed.  
  
... Hour and a half later, Miyako, totally out of breath, got out of the dancing croud and headed to the bar. There she bought herself a milkshake and settled down on the tall chair. She was happy. Music, lights, happy smiling faces everywhere. On the far side of the dance floor, Takeru and Hikari were doing the Aserje dance, but each time they tried it came out so funny, they'd look at each other and burst into laughter. Daisuke was nowhere to be seen, but Miyako saw him a few minutes back showing a group of ooohing and aaahing guys and girls a perfectly executed break dance back spin. Iori, too, probably was somewhere in the area. Everything was OK. Nothing wrong could happen. Or...?  
  
I'm all alone now in the dark, just one chance so we could talk -   
  
This is all I ask.  
  
I close my eyes and then I dream, I always wake up to a scream  
  
Wonder where you are...  
  
Miyako got up and walked to the W.C. When finished, she got to the wash-stand, turned the fauced, and splashed cold water on her face. Then she looked into a big mirror on the wall above the wash-stand. When she came out of the cabin the room was empty and Miyako could've sweared on it. This time there was someone, standing right behind her back.  
  
The girl yelped and turned around.  
  
Her heart sank. She was right. She WAS being stalked. By a digimon.  
  
"Who are you? What... what do you want?!"  
  
The creature was short, no taller, than, say, Iori. It was totally black, with red slits for an eyes and a mouth. It mostly reminded Miyako of a frog standing on two legs.  
  
"Purple haze," the digimon hissed, opening it's big mouth wide, and thick clouds of smelly mist coming out of it filled the room.  
  
The girl could not see a thing, as the world all of a sudden turned deep purple. She opened her mouth to scream for help and doubled over, couching. Slowly, Miyako dropped on her knees and then she felt someone - probably that digimon - grab her by the shoulder and pull. She waved her hand weakly trying to fight him off, but then the last remains of consciousness abandoned her and the girl collapsed face down on the cold tiled floor.  
  
Don't you know, we're always gonna be around you,  
  
And there are really isn't anything you can do.  
  
We will always be around, no matter where you are...  
  
Don't wonna let you go, we just wonna tell you,  
  
Just wonna let you know that we'll stay around.  
  
So what else can you do, you've said all you had to.   
  
We're coming after you, so don't make a sound...  
  
Don't wonna let you go.  
  
"...Damn, Wormmon, will you hurry up? I think I told you to bring the pillow here and be quick about it!"  
  
An angry whisper brought Miyako back to reality. She was being held in a strong grip and carried somewhere.  
  
It's that... that digimon...  
  
"No! Let me go!! Let me go!!!.."  
  
She started thrashing and writhing in attempt to break free, afraid to open her eyes and once again see that nightmarish creaturre.  
  
"Knock it off, Miyako," the same voice said. The grip - one hand on her upper back, the other under her knees - grew stronger - "You don't want both of us to fall, do you?"  
  
THE VOICE SOUNDED FAMILIAR.  
  
She stopped struggling and opened her eyes. Looking down at her was a boy, several months older than Miyako was; his hair was gelled and spiked and his face was half-hidden under big blue sunglasses.  
  
"Just relax, OK?" he said. " You're safe in here.I'll do you no harm...." with this, he turned his head away from the girl and yelled, "Wormmon! Where the hell are you at?! I'll punish you if..."  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness, I'm here, your Highness," the digimon squeaked, crawling in and placing a pillow on a couch near the far wall. The boy walked over to it and carefuly put Miyako down.  
  
"It... it is you! I recognized your voice...", she gasped and clutched the boy's arm so he was forced to sit on the couch beside her ."It were you, then... Six months ago, when those three..."  
  
He just gave her a long glance, then nodded silently. A weak smile appeared on Miyako's face.  
  
"So guess you've saved me again. I did not know you were a Digidestine too, but I'm so thankful to you for rescueing me. That digimon who caught me... he was... so scarry looking... he was.... he..." as memories took over, Miyako burst in tears, burrying her face in the boy's chest. He got confused for a second, then began stroking her hair, repeating softly, "There, there... hush... you're safe... no one will harm you here..."  
  
"Your highness, may I allow myself to remind you that I've warned you not to use Black Souldramon for such delicate mission," all of a sudden said Wormmon timidly. "You could have sent..."  
  
"Wormmon! Shut up!!!"  
  
Caught off guard, the boy paled, then gave the digimon a look that could kill. But is was too late. Miyako withdrew and stared at him; her chin trembled and eyes were still wet from tears.  
  
"You... So... I was kidnapped on your command?", she whispered. "What for? Who are you?"  
  
The boy bit his lip, then got on his feet and stood above her with his hands folded on the chest.  
  
"What for? To save your life." he started. In his voice she heard challenge, anger... and - could it be? - fear and guilt, as if he was trying to excuse himself. "Who am I? Name's Ichijouji Ken, the Digimon Kaizer."  
  
Miyako's jaw dropped.  
  
"No you can not be Digimon Kaizer! You're just a kid, like us..."  
  
Ken raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
"But... but... you were so nice to me back then... you're not an evil person... you simply can not be!"  
  
A smile crossed the boy's face, and Miyako thought she saw his cheeks blush... but the next second he leaned over to her; his voice was an intense, bitter whisper.  
  
"Remember, that night six months ago I told you about my brother? His name was Osamu, and he died here... he was killed here. I don't know what it was that killed him, but I know one thing - someone has to pay for his death. Those digimon, Osamu was so fascinated with them, he went over into this world because of them in the first place. And now I want justice.I want to make all of them suffer for my brother's death... he died because of them. I want to hurt them. To crush them. To humiliate them. To make them feel my pain. Am I an evil person after that? It's up to you do decide."  
  
Miyako shook her head, trying to clear her mind, then breathed deeply.  
  
" I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. But don't you think treating digimon the way you do is..."  
  
Ken waved her away.  
  
"Don't waste your time."  
  
"Say," Miyako remembered after a short silence, "What did you mean when you said you want to save my life?"  
  
Ken, who by this time was leaning against the wall , studying his perfectly clipped nails, said without turning to her,  
  
"Ah, it has to to something with those moronic friends of yours. Let's just say, for your own well being you should not be around them for the next hour."  
  
Miyako's insides froze. She jumped off the bed.  
  
"What do you mean? You're not going to hurt them,are you?"  
  
Ken turned to her, and again, there was a smile on his face. A smile, so soft... and so cold.  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
Miyako followed him and Wormmon to the next room, which was some sort of a command center - lots of screens on the walls and a control board under the largest one.   
  
"Wormmon! One more chair - now!", Kaizer barked, then turned to Miyako and smiled to her, offering his own chair. "Please, take a sit"  
  
Confused and frightened, the girl settled herself down. Ken stood behind her, one hand on Miyako's shoulder, the other clicking the buttons on the board. Second later, the screen flashed...  
  
Miyako gasped in horror and pressed her hands to her mouth.  
  
The club was on fire, one of it's walls completely shattered; shreiking people were dripping in all directions; and above the mess towered a monster. It looked like a gigantic, shell-covered lizard, with humped back and a dozens of spikes decorating it's thick,tail. It's ugly head was crowned with two massive horns, eyellow eyes sparking with fury and bloolust. It opened it's mouth, and with a deafening howl, a jet of fire burst out.  
  
"This is Terromon," Ken commented. "Quite a sight, isn't he?"  
  
Miyako whimpered,  
  
"They're inside! Davis, and TK, and Kari... Oh God, and Cody too! They're going to die!.."  
  
"Of course they will, that is the whole point. Now I guess you understand why I brought you here. You would not like to be there at the moment, would you now?"  
  
"What are you doing?!" Miyako lept from the chair, knocking it down. "Are you crazy? You understand what you're saying?!"  
  
"Chill out,", Ken said cooly. "This thing does not call for throwing fits"  
  
"But you're killing them!"  
  
"It's not me, it's Terromon."  
  
"You''ve sent him, you're controlling him... don't play dumb with me!.."  
  
"Come on, chill out..."  
  
Ken reached over and tried to place his arms on the girl's shoulders. In responce, she slapped his face. Kaizer's head jerked to the side, he froze and slowly brought his hand to his cheek. Miyako stood, breathing heavily and tightening her fists... Then Ken's hand came down and he stared at her. His eyes were full of sorrow and bitterness.  
  
"I only wanted to save you," he whispered.  
  
Miyako took a step forward.  
  
"I understand. But you would not have to do it if you had not released this beast in the first place. Listen, I appreciate what you' did for me, and what you're doing for me now... I really do... and frankly, yes, I like you too, and because of that I can not believe you can be that evil. It's just wrong, Ken, and I know deep down YOU know it."  
  
Ken shook his head and backed away from her.  
  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered.  
  
"Yes you do. You do."  
  
Miyako squeezed his hand in hers, and looked the boy in the eyes.  
  
"Please, Ken. If they die, I won't be able to live with it, and you won't be able to live with it, too. But I know you don't want it to happen. You're a nice person,no matter how hard you try to hide it. I feel it. So please, Ken... I'm begging you... please, save them. Please."   
  
With this, Miyako got on her knees in front of him.  
  
"Get up!", screamed Ken, sounding confused and scared. He rushed over to the girl and pulled her on her feet. "Get up, are you nuts?! What do you think you're doing standing on your knees before me?..."  
  
"Another chair, as you've ordered, your Highness," said Wormmon appearing in the doorway.  
  
"To hell with it!" the boy snapped. "Wormmon, we... we're going to the real world. Get yourself ready."  
  
"May I ask what for, your..."  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions! Shut up and obey!"   
  
Then he turned to Miyako and took her by the hand.  
  
"Okay, you got me. I will save them, but only because you asked for it"  
  
"Digital gete, open!!!"   
  
They stepped into the night, filled with noise, screams and fire. The monstrous digimon now got on his two legs, supporting himself with a tail, and was raining fire jets on the flaming club's roof. Ken's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Stand back, Miyako," he said quirtly. "I have a feeling it's not gonna be pretty."  
  
She squeezed his hand. The boy took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
"Terromon! Your Kaizer orders you to stop now and return to where you were taken from! I don't need your services anymore. Go!"  
  
Digimon paid no attention at him and continued his destruction spree. Ken ran to confront him, and was now standing right in front of Terromon, raising his arms and shouting.  
  
"I'm ordering you to stop! Listen and obey when Kaizer is talking to you! I am ordering you to stop!!!"  
  
"Ken, be careful! He'll get you!" Miyako screamed and made an attempt to run to his rescue, when someone's hand grabbed her by the shoulder from behind.  
  
"Yoley! Here you are! We were afraid you got killed!"  
  
It was Daisuke. His face was scratched, jeans and bascetball jersey burnt and torn, but he was alive.  
  
"Davis! Are you ok? Where is the others?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, the others are ok, no harm done... Hey, what that guy thinks he's doing getting in the face of this Godzilla? And what is that freaky uniform he's wearing, for crying out loud?"  
  
"He's trying to save us. He's... he's the Digimon Kaizer."  
  
"You freakin' kiddin' me!" Daisuke exclaimed. "If he was the Kaizer he'd be sicking him on us, not trying to rescue us from him!"  
  
"Yoley! Yoley! Are you allright?" Hikari ran over to her, followed by Iori and Takeru.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine!.. Listen, it's a long story, he kidnapped me, then I pleaded with him to save you so he changed his mind... Oh, it's not a time for talking!" snapped Miyako. "We got to do something to help him!"  
  
Seemingly, she was just having a case of bad luck that night.As if Terromon heard her, he turned his head and roared with triymph.  
  
He have spotted the Digidestined.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
They jumped back just in time to avoid a deadly fire jet.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna kill this son-bitch Kaizer!" yelled Daisuke. "Look what he got us into!"  
  
"Davis, shut up!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ken was desperately trying to distract Terromon from the kids. After realizing the monster clearly refuses to obey him, he hesitated for a few seconds, as if not knowing what to do... then grabbed a big stone from the ground and hurled it into Terromon's belly.  
  
"Run!" he shouted, turning to the Digidestined. His face was pale, beads of sweat running town his forehead. "Run,run,run!!!"  
  
And in that very second Terromon, who was about to attack them once again, hollered with pain and fury, lowered his head to Ken, and...  
  
"Ken! Noooooooooooo!!!!"  
  
"Yoley!"  
  
"Yoley, stop, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Quick,get her, get her!!"  
  
Takeru and Daisuke jumped on Miyako when she was already halfway from the place Digimon Kaizer was standing second ago and pulled her back.  
  
"Ken! Oh God, no, please, no... "  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to..."  
  
The place drawned in the light...  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
Soaring into the sky, Stingmon made s circle above Terromon. Horned monster was swinging his tail and legs trying to nailhis ellusive  
  
foe, but to no avail. And then, as the awed kids watched, Stingmon rushed down on him, thrusting his claws into Terromon's horned skull, right between the eyes and that was it. Roaring in agony, Terromon turned into a cloud of mist and disappeared.  
  
There was silence for a while, interrupted by Miyako's sobs. She was crying, burrying her face in her palms. Hikari hugged by the shoulders, trying to comfort her friend. Finally, Daisuke breathed out,  
  
"Whoa... I told you this guy was a looney tune. I mean, he was really trying to save us... got himself killed cause of us... damn..."  
  
"Ha! In your dreams, you cretinous retard!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was Ken. He stepped out from the darkness, pressing his hand against his left shoulder, which was burnt, wincing slightly in pain. Wormmon was right beside him, supporting his Kaizer.  
  
Everyone looked stunned. Then, slowly, a smile appeared on Miyako's face.  
  
"Ken... you... how..."  
  
"It takes a lot more than some overgrown lizard to take me out," he smirked. "He was just too slow. I got out of his way in time. Now, if you excuse me..."  
  
"Did he just call me cretinous retard?! Hey listen, pretty boy, if you wonna figh..."  
  
"If you excuse me, I'll take my leave now. And remember, all of you own your lifes to this girl. If it was not for her, I would let Terromon to destroy you. And another thing, I strongly suggest you keep your noses out of my business. The sooner you understand you're fighting an up-heel battle, the better. Good bye."  
  
He turned around and started to walk away slowly, still favoring his injured shoulder.  
  
"Ken, wait."  
  
The boy froze on the place without turning around. Miyako approached him and put her hand on his other shoulder.  
  
"Hey Yoley what are you...", started Daisuke but Hikari silenced him with a gesture and whispered, "Leave them alone for once, will you?"  
  
"Ken," Miyako said quietly. "I just... just wanted to thank you for everything."  
  
He finally turned to face her and opened his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden the words just refused to come out so he just stood, looking in her eyes.  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine   
  
I'm leaving my life in your hands   
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind   
  
Risking it all in a glance   
  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery   
  
I can't get you out of my head   
  
Don't care what is written in your history   
  
As long as you're here with me   
  
"Hey, no problem," he said finally, sounding more like a seven grader on his first date than a cold-blooded thyranic ruler, and tried to smile. "Anytime."  
  
I don't care who you are   
  
Where you're from   
  
What you did   
  
As long as you love me   
  
Who you are   
  
Where you're from   
  
Don't care what you did   
  
As long as you love me  
  
Miyako kept quiet, too, then said, "Before you go, one more thing."  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done   
  
Feels like it's deep within me   
  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run   
  
It seems like we're meant to be   
  
He swallowed, "And that is?"  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows   
  
But I guess it shows   
  
When you look into my eyes   
  
What you did and where you are comin' from   
  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.   
  
"This", said Miyako.  
  
And kissed him.  
  
I don't care who you are   
  
Where you're from   
  
What you did   
  
As long as you love me   
  
Who you are   
  
Where you're from   
  
Don't care what you did   
  
As long as you love me   
  
The End. 


End file.
